Media Access Control Security (MACsec) is a technology that may provide secure communication on Ethernet links. MACsec may allow unauthorized Local Area Network (LAN) connections to be identified and excluded from communication within a network. MACsec may provide data confidentiality, data integrity and data origin authentication on Ethernet links between nodes.